Pregunta a los elements, familia y amigos!
by lizbeth snow
Summary: quieres saber de la familia de los elements, de los propios elements y de sus amistades, aqui ellos te responderan tus preguntas y completaran los retos que le inpongas
1. Chapter 1

Están en el castillo del sol, entra Blake con una cámara de video, y los demás elementos colocan sillas y una mesa de centro, entra SUN con dos peceras y las coloca en el centro de mesa y se sienta en una de las sillas…

Muy bien ya estoy aquí ahora qué sigue? Pregunto sun con cara de "apúrense o los acuso con su padre"

Dios pero que aburrido eres tío... dijo Blake enfocando la cámara bien para que la mesa de invitados y anfitriones

Díganme porque me llamaron… díganme o voy y le digo a su padre que están molestando sin razón alguna... dijo SUN desesperado por saber que traman sus sobrinos he hija

Ya tío tranquilo ya Lizbeth te dirá. Dijo Lizbeth sentándose en una silla comiendo una papa

Y tú de donde sacaste esa papa? dijo SUN enojado y eufórico (está en sus días compréndanlo)

De tu huerto... dijo Lizeth comiendo la papa a gusto

Llegue ola a todos donde esta Lizbeth? Llega Melissa con un florero lleno de flores de distintos colores, saluda a su padre, a Blake y a su prima Lizeth

Todavía no llega... dijo Blake que acomoda la cámara, y se sienta alado de lizeth

Mm ok tendremos que esperarla a ella y dilian... dijo melissa sentándose alado de su padre

Dilian no nos acompañara este mes... dijo Blake con tristeza

Por qué? Pregunto SUN con tristeza

Dilian se fue de campamento con Daniel y Jack o. later... dijo lizeth con tristeza... pero vamos no hay que estar tristes por eso, para el próximo mes vendrá, vamos no pongan esas caras largas, que Lizbeth no querra verlos asi

Está bien... dijeron al unisono

Ya llegue mi friends... dije entrando a la sala con una libreta de apuntes y referencia... ahora se preguntaran que hacen aquí

Si... levo rato preguntando... dijo SUN con cansancio

Bueno lectores y lectoras, se preguntaran por que no continuaste tu fanfic de "preguntas a los guardianes" pues verán por falta de tiempo e internet, no sé como pero mi cuenta ya no entraba, y me costó 2 meses volver a iniciar mi pobre sección, así que el anterior fanfíc será remplazado por este nuevo que se titulara " pregunta a los elementos, sus familiares y amigos" con el propósito de volver a restaurar todo lo que nos falló en el otro fanfic espero la comprensión de todos ustedes amados lectores y lectoras

Bueno los personajes que pueden hacerle preguntas y retos son: Lizbeth Snow, Lizbeth fire, Blake wáter, melisa air, SUN y nuestros invitados especiales que son: Jack frost y aiden…dijo Blake con alegría

Bueno esperamos sus preguntas con mucha alegría y espero que comprendan nuestra situación anterior ya dicha, buenos días, tardes o noches, se despide su amiga Lizbeth Snow y familias!


	2. party en la playa y raras cosas

**_Todos los invitados, los elements y un joven de 18 años que se cree supuestamente grande ósea SUN, se reunieron en la sala del palacio del sol... pero hay un pequeño problema Jack y Lizbeth no se encontraban allí por que antes tenían que hacer unas "cosas"_**

* * *

><p>Coño donde se metieron esos 2!? Dijo exaltada lizeth echando fuego por la boca del coraje que tenia<p>

Dijeron que fueron ha hacer un par de cosas... dijo Blake enfocando la cámara hacia la mesa donde había dos peceras, una de preguntas y otra de retos

Una duda... los retos en donde se llevaran a cabo? Pregunto melisa sentada jugando con un pequeño remolino de aire con hojas

Depende de los retos que no hayan puesto... dijo SUN jugando con una bola de arena dorada

Aiden... sabes a donde se fueron esos 2? Pregunto lizeth guardando la calma sentándose en su silla correspondiente

Solo sé que fueron al palacio de hielo a hacer unas cosas pendientes... pero estoy contigo... ya se tardaron mucho... ya me preocupo mi mama y mi padre...dijo aiden tratando de guardar la calma mientras jugaba con una bola de arena dorada que SUN le dio para entretenerse

Llegamos! dijo Jack entrando casi desarreglado y tenia marca de besos en el cuello con pintura de labios, mientras se sentaba inmedio de SUN y aiden

Sip ya llegamos.. Dije entrando sentándome inmedio de lizeth y Aiden

Oye Lizbeth... no es por espantarte ni nada pero... que es esa mordida en el cuello que tienes? Pregunto Blake sentándose alado de Melissa

Ehhh?.. etto.. rajaa me mordió…dije nerviosa ocultando con mi bufanda blanca mi cuello

Emm ok.. Lo que tú digas hermanita... dijo Blake no muy satisfecho por la respuesta

Oye Jack porque tienes besos marcado en tu cuello... dijo melissa viendo que Jack tenia en el cuello 3 besos en el cuello

Etto.. Es que... lucy como me quiere mucho... se puso el labial de Lizbeth me beso el cuello jeje... dijo Jack nervioso mientras con un trapo azul húmedo se limpiaba el cuello

Mmm ok.. Dijo Melissa insatisfecha por la respuesta de Jack

Ok... que tal si empezamos con las preguntas... dije calmada mientras servia vasos de agua para todos

Está bien... yo sacare la primera pregunta... dijo SUN y saco un papelito de color azul... la pregunta es de

.5

Blake porque no buscas algo mejor que hacer huevon y dejas a Lizbeth en paz con su papa?

Blake: porque mi padre me dijo que yo sería el sucesor a la corona de la luna, y me entere que Lizbeth ocuparía ese puesto por ser de su sangre... pero eso lo dejo en el pasado

Lizbeth: gracias a dios que ya dejo de molestarme con eso

SUN: muy bien te toca Aiden saca otro papelito con las preguntas

Aiden: muy bien (saca el papelito color verde) estas preguntas son de Kim karma

¡Holita! ¿Me echaron de menos? ¡Pues claro que sí! ¿Quién no me echa de menos? (Ana: yo por ejemplo) cierra la boca a ti no te he preguntado...

Lizeth:

-¡Querida!¿Qué tal con el conejo de dos metros? Si sabes de quien hablo...¿eeehhhh?  
>- ¿Qué tal con Aiden?¿Ya te cae bien?¿Si?¿No?¿Tal vez?¿Nunca?¿Vete a freír esparragos?¿Por qué pregunto esto?<p>

Lizeth: muy bien, el vendrá en el próximo capítulo, y pues me cae bien Aiden ahora que es parte de la familia ya tengo quien me enseñe arquería

Lizbeth:

-¡Hoola hermana!¿Qué tal vas con Aiden?  
>-¿Lizbeth, más o menos donde está tu palacio de hielo? ¿Está en el polo sur, Canadá o polo norte?<p>

Lizbeth: ola Kim, bien a este pequeño lo amo muchisisisimo, y mi palacio está cerca del taller de north, está a 30 kilómetros al sur, es una casa tipo mansión y mis lobos están afuera y rajaa tambien

Jack y Aiden:

-chicos...decir del 1 al 10 como de amigos sois.  
>-¿que hacéis vosotros dos en vuestro tiempo libre?<br>- ¿Que os gusta hacer más?  
>-¿Jack, te gusta molestar a Aiden revolviéndole el pelo? (Raquel: oye Aiden ¿tienes alguna mascota?)<p>

Jack y Aiden: 10! (Se abrazan fuerte)

Aiden: jugar guerra de bolas de nieve con mi madre, pasar tiempo con mi madre, hablar de cosas que nos pasa en el día

Jack: lo de revolverle el cabello a Aiden me gusta mucho, y además a Lizbeth le gusta acariciarle la mejilla y yo no digo nada (dijo esto ultimo celoso)

Lizbeth: celos Jack

Jack: no (dijo de brazos cruzados)

Blake:

-Cariño...he de decirte algo, ven a ayudarme a controlar a nuestros hijos ¿si?  
>-Dante y Blake J quieren saber cuando les enseñaras a controlar el agua...llevan tooooda la semana pidiendo...mein Gott...<p>

Blake: claro que iré, después de esto voy de inmediato para haya con nuestros hijos para enseñarles a controlar el agua... espero que hayas recibido la rosa blanca y la carta

SUN:

-Hombre colega...no se que decirte...¿hola? Es broma, encantada de verte de nuevo.  
>- ¿Como de bien te llevas con todos? (Raquel: ¡Hola Suny!) ¿Suny? (Raquel: así le llamo yo) Okey... (Raquel: yo también quiero hacerle una pregunta) vale venga (Raquel: ¿cuántos años tienes?)<p>

SUN: me llevo genial con todos, execto con mi hermano MIM, tengo 16700 en inmortalidad y tengo 18 en edad humana

Melissa:

- ¿Cuál es tu color favorito?  
>-¿Cuantos idiomas sabes? Yo...tres (Ana: tu idioma natal no vale, y el francés tampoco vale porque solo sabes decir hola y adiós) entonces solo se uno...soy bilingüe...<br>- ¿Conoces a Pandora?

Melissa: mi color favorito es el amarillo, hablo inglés, italiano y japonés, no mucho pero Lizbeth me conto de ella

Bueeeno, hasta aquí las preguntas ¡Hasta lueguito!

Todos: bye kimy!

Jack: mi turno de sacar papelito de las preguntas (saca un papelito amarillo) están son preguntas de Raquel

Hombreeeeeeeeeeeeeee!  
>Cuanto tiempo!<br>La vida buena?  
>Las preguntas son...:<br>/alguno se ha abierto de piernas?, yo si,y Kim no,ademas una vez que ella lo intento y tuvo que ir al hospital,...en serio no estoy bromeando,tuvo que ir al hospital,preguntárselo a ella si queréis.

Todos execto melissa: no!1

Melissa: yo si, y fue doloroso

/Oye SUN,te aconsejo que molestes a alguien de tu tamaño,en serio,así estáis igualados,no?

SUN: hablas de la vez que me encontraste a mi y a Lizbeth agarrándonos de chongasos y golpes en el templo cuando fuimos de visita, pues la muy terca me rompió mi cetro

Lizbeth: hay por favor.. ya supéralo

SUN: nunca lo superare! ( se pone a llorar)

Melissa: ten papa..( se para y le da un pañuelo) para de llorar si..( se vuelve a sentar)

SUN: gracias hija (se limpia las lagrimas con el pañuelo)

/Jack,que pasa si te quito el bastón ese?

Jack: perdería mis poderes por completo algo mas

/Aiden,Aiden,Aiden,que harías si fueras presidente?

Aiden: pues… mmmm.. no había pensado en eso.. pero traería la paz mundial.. y le compraría muchas cosas a mi madre (me abraza y me besa la mejilla)

Lizbeth: yo también te quiero hijo

Jack: mmm.. esto me esta artando

Aiden: celoso padre …( abraza a Jack y le besa la mejilla)

Jack: esto no quería pero bueno.. tendre que hacer esto yo ( se para de su asiento se acerca a mi y me besa en los labios, se retira guiñándome un ojo y se vuelve a sentar)

Lizbeth: ok eso no lo vi venir (me sonrojo al máximo)

/Lizeth,continuarás alguno de tus fanfics?

Lizeth: por el momento tengo un bloqueo metal pero de que los continuare los continuare

/Melissa hay algo que te canse demasiado?

Melissa: sip.. cuando estoy levitando.. llega mi papa y me grita ¡MELISSA VEN CONMIGO ME SIENTO SOLO!

SUN: y si me siento solo

Melissa: ya tranquilo ( se para y se sienta el las piernas de SUN, le besa su frente y lo abraza)

SUN: gracias hija ( le corresponde el abrazo y la agarra de la cintura para que no se caiga)

/Blaaaaake...tengo una duda que tenía desde haaaace tiempo,quien es el rey del océano?Neptuno,Poseidón o tu?hay reina del océano?o no hay y sólo es un simple mito creado por la imaginación de la gente?

Blake: poseidon.. y pues si.. cuando kim se caso conmigo ella se volvió la reina del océano al igual que yo sede al trono del rey del océano

/Lizbeth tu eres a la que hacen llamar la reina de las nieves?

Jack: jjajajajajaja! (se parte de la risa) ella.. jaja.. no es la reyna… de las nieves… jajaja.. esa es elsa.. jaja esa fue buena

Lizbeth: yo no soy la reyna de las nieves, me gustaría averlo sido, pero no, yo soy reyna de la luna (me paro y me voy triste)

Blake: perfecto Jack.. ya la entristeciste

Jack: ash… por que hago todo mal ( se enoja y se jala el cabello)

Lizeth: por idiota

Jack: ash lo areglare… (se va)

Todo mundo esta reunido en el jardín-playa del palacio del sol.. todo mundo llevo todas las cosas necesarias para los retos.. y todos se pusieron traje de baño para la ocacion ya que el sol y la brisa esta perfecta para los retos, en eso llego kim que traía mas cosas para los retos, ya que en el palacio no habia algunas cosas para los retos

Blake: (trae un short color naranja y unas chanclas azules, tenia su pecho bien marcado, ajusta la cámara y se aprecia una mesa de playa y su sombrilla gigante para cubrir del sol, en la mesa esta la pecera con los papelitos de los retos y todo mundo estaba sentado, ha esceccion de Jack y Lizbeth que todavía no habían llegado) dios esos 2 tardan mucho

Kim: no es por ser pervertida ni nada, pero mi esposo es super galan con traje de baño(traía una playera morada de tiras, short floreado y unas sandalias blancas)

Blake: tu igual princesa( besa a kim en los labios, se va a sentar y sienta a kim en sus piernas)

Jack: perdón por la tardanza.. es difícil convencerla.. pero lo logre.. ahorita viene ( traía puesto un short azul oscuro, estaba descalso, y traía colgado en su cuello el collar de copo de nieve que Lizbeth le regalo)

Lizeth: espero que este de buen humor (traía una playera manga corta naranja, un short floreado y estaba descalsa)

SUN: que se apure ya quiero saber que retos son..(traía un espor blanco, short amarillo, estaba descalzo)

Aiden: tranquilos mi mama vendrá pronto..(traía un short rojo fuego, espor negro que marcaba su cuerpo, traía chanclas grices)

Melissa: ahí viene y Jack por favor no se nos desmaye..(advirtió melissa, traía una playera manga corta gris, falda-short rosa y estaba descalsa)

Lizbeth: perdón por la tardanza pero mi brazalete se me rompió y lo guarde ( traía pues una playera azul oscuro de tiras, un short negro, estaba descalza y tenia mi collar de corazón que Jack me regalo)

Aiden: mama.. te ves hermosa (dijo sorprendido)

Jack: etto… te ves hermosa Lizbeth (dijo sonrojado sentándose en su asiento)

Lizbeth: gracias aiden y Jack (tome mi asiento correspondiente)

Kim: muy bien.. yo les dire mis retos.. claro si me dan permiso

Lizbeth: claro hermana

Kim: ok mis retos son los siguientes

Lo que a todos nos gusta,por supuesto,  
>-Aiden y Jack cantar vuestra cancion favorita.<p>

Aiden y Jack: noo! Nosotros queremos bañarnos en la playa

(hacen puchero)

Lizbeth: bueno kim ellos los pospondras para el otro capitulo, ya vieron el mar, y les llamo la atención bastante

Kim: no hay problema, pero ahora cantaran la canción vestidos de ositos

Jack y aiden: aja lo que tu digas kim (dijeron mientras admiraba la vista de la playa)

-(Ana: que alguno de vosotros vaya de negro todo el cap)

SUN: ese seria picth pero como no lo invitamos para el otro capitulo vendrá nuestra bitch favorita.. una bulla para nuestra bitch favorita

Todos: arriba nuestra bitch black preferiada!

-(Raquel: Suny canta noche de paz al revés y tu Aiden toca algo con la guitarra si quieres,no estas obligado)

SUN: hay un problema, ando lastima de la garganta por culpa de la pelea que tuvimos Lizbeth y yo

Melissa: que le hiciste?

Lizbeth: por error pise su garganta

Lizeth: wooo hubieran tomado foto

- (Saul: No respirar durante 5 minutos,los que no aguanten tienen que hacer lo que el ganador diga)

Kim: yo tomare el tiempo

Blake: ok

Kim: listos.. ahora!

* * *

><p><strong>1 HORA DESPUES!<strong>

Jack: juro que ya no hare eso (dijo tomando mucha agua)

Aiden: yo tampoco (dijo tomando bocadas de aire)

Melissa: ni yo.. casi pierdo oxigeno (dijo soplándose con su abanico)

Lizeth: juro que no hare ese tipo de retos jamas en mi vida (dijo respirando poco a poco)

SUN: esta peor que oir a bicth cantar rancheras

Blake: ahhh me case y se me seco la garganta (dijo tomando mucha agua al igual que Jack)

Lizbeth: gallinas.. no aguantan nada

Kim: sigo sin creer que una chica gano, pero felicidades hermana

Lizbeth: gracias kimy.. ok lo que tendrán que hacer es nada, se salvan de su castigo

Todos: gracias lizby!

-Aquí de repente todos se pusieron a retar...bueno el ultimo es que hagáis el icebucketcChallenge,claro,que Lizbeth y Jack con agua caliente...los demás con agüita fría (Ana: seguro que alguien le va a hechar agua ardiendo a uno...como la otra vez) eso ya lo veremos.

Kim: ya están las cubetas con hielo cortesía de Jack y lizby, y el agua caliente cortesía de lizeth

SUN: ok empezamos los de agua fría

Blake: ok

Lizeth: yo sere la primera

Melissa: yo después

Aiden: después sigo yo

Blake: yo voy después de aiden

SUN: y yo a lo ultimo cerrando con broche de oro

Todos están en la arena, mientras Jack y Lizbeth hacen castillos de arenas, los demás están preparándose para hacer el ice bucket challenge

Kim: lista lizeth

Lizeth: sipi vamos karma tiralo de una buena vez

Kim: (le tira todo el cubetazo de agua fría y los poderes de lizeth sesan)

Lizeth: ire a secarme para poder tener mis poderes de vuelta (dijo temblando y fue por una toalla que le dio Jack)

Melissa: es mi turno estoy lista

Kim: ok..( le tira el cubetazo de agua fría y melissa tiembla del frio)

Melissa: brrrr.. que….frio (va por una toalla que le doy)

Aiden: es mi turno.. estoy listo

Kim: vamos aiden! (le tira el cubetazo de agua fría y aiden tiembla y se va corriendo conmigo)

Lizbeth: mami caliéntame tengo frio brrrrr ( lo tapo con una toalla y le doy agua caliente)

Aiden: (toma el agua) gracias mama (se une a hacer castillos de arena)

Blake: es mi turno

Kim: (lo besa en los labios) para la suerte

Blake: gracias cariño

Kim: ok a la cuenta de tres… 1…..2…..3… ya! ( le tira el cubetazo de agua fría y Blake primero tiembla y después se calma)

Blake: controlo el agua, casi no me dio frio ( se va buscar las cubetas de agua caliente con la ayuda de lizeth y melissa)

Kim: ok SUN.. tu turno.. demuéstrale a tu hermano que puedes hacerlo

SUN: sip.. tira el agua karma.. ahora

Kim: (tira el cubetazo de agua fría y SUN sin sentir frio, se mete al mar y se va a nadar)

SUN: esto es vida (se sumerje y sale del agua)

Kim: ok sigue Jack y lizby

Lizbeth: voy yo primero

Kim: ok hermanita.. a la cuenta de tres… 1…2…3…. Vamos snow! (le tira el cubetazo de agua caliente)

Lizbeth: (salgo corriendo al mar y me sumerjo y SUN me saca cargando) ahhhh, jamas vuelvo a hacer eso ( me siento otra vez en la arena y con aiden sigo haciendo los castillos de arena)

Jack: mi turno, vamos frost, tiralo kim karma

Kim: ok vamos frost! (le tira el cubetazo de agua caliente, sale corriendo despavorido al mar, se sumerje por 20 segundos y sale y me abraza)

Jack: vuelveme a mi temperatura normal amor, estoy ardiendo

Lizbeth: (lo beso en los labios y vuelve a sentirse frio) listo

Jack: gracias linda (besa mi mejilla)

Todos se sientan en la arena formando un circulo, unos traían lentes de sol y otros sombreros o gorras para cubrirse del sol, llega SUN con la pecera de retos

Melissa: yo saco los siguientes retos (saca el papelito de color naranja) son de Raquel karma

Kim: wooo de mi hermana

Melissa: dice asi

/que todos (y cuando digo todos me refiero a TODOS) suban escaleras,desde el primer piso hasta el décimo piso (los que vuelan que no vuelen,porque sino es trampa) vamos a ver como reaccionáis :-)

Kim: si quieres Lizbeth elige con quien competirás para que se haga mas fácil y divertido

Lizbeth: muy bien, escojo a aiden

Aiden: acepto el reto

* * *

><p><strong>20 MINUTOS DESPUES<strong>

Lizbeth: (llevo cargando a aiden en mi espalda)

Jack: que le paso?

Lizbeth: apenas llego al piso 3 y se desmayo

Kim: dios santo, pobre aiden, tirenle agua en la cara agua para que despierte

Melissa: acuestalo en la arena (pone una toalla para acostar a aiden)

Lizbeth: (acuesto a aiden en la toalla) pásenme la cubeta de agua

SUN: aquí tienes (le da una cubeta llena con agua fresca)

Lizbeth: gracias (le tiro el agua en la cara y aiden despierta exaltado y tociendo)

Aiden: cof cof.. que me paso?

Lizbeth: llegaste apenas al piso tres y te desmayaste

Aiden: estoy cansado, ha de ser por eso, tuve mucho trabajo

Jack: quien quiere venir al mar? (grito a todo volumen, y se fue corriendo al mar con su tabla de surf azul oscuro y rayas blancas)

Todos execto melissa y SUN: al mar todos! ( las chicas se fueron corriendo por sus pelotas y tablas de surf, y los chicos fueron por sus tablas de surf)

SUN: ola a todos, tenemos un aviso para kim, ola amiga queremos que les avises a tus familiares y amigos que tenemos nuevo set de preguntas, para que puedan dejar sus preguntas y retos

Melissa: tambein invitamos a nuestro amigos lectores y lectoras a pasearse por aquí y dejen preguntas y retos a: SUN, Blake wáter, Lizbeth snow, melissa air, lizeth fire, y nuestros amigos invitados: Jack, aiden, y nuestro amigo bunnymund

SUN: ahora si! Al mar! ( se lleva a su hija cargando y la lleva al mar)

Melissa: party!


End file.
